Van Helsing und die Rache der Insanitären
by Lacrima Draconis
Summary: Das Leben könnte so schön sein, gäbe es nicht dieses kleine aber schreckliche Wort namens "Fortsetzung". Tja, denn so scheint es, als müssten Van Helsing & CO sich abermals mit der gewaltigen Macht des Wahnsinns außeinandersetzen...
1. ich bin doch nur ein intro!

Disclaimer: Nein, sie gehören nicht mir. N o c h nicht. Muuahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!

Lacrima Draconis proudly presents

(-(-(-(-(-(- Van Helsing und die Rache der Insanitären -)-)-)-)-)-)

Endlich war es soweit. Das 20ste Jahrhundert hatte begonnen. Nun, genauer gesagt hatte es seine Hälfte schon länger überschritten. Wir befinden uns nämlich im Dezember des Jahres 1983. Was – so fragen sich nun sicher viele Leser – was aber wollen wir hier? In einer Zeit, in der Van Helsing und CO lange nicht mehr existieren? F a l s c h! Van Helsing, die helfende Hand des Herren ist gesegnet mit Unsterblichkeit. Und Carl... nun, ewigs Leben schien wohl das zu sein, was ihm von seiner Zeit als Irrem blieb... unter anderem.

Einzig und allein Carlotta hatte zum Jahreswechsel 1899/1900 daran glauben müssen, als eine ihrer Erfindungen, genannt Feuerwerkskörper ganz schön daneben ging.

Doch auch die Trauer um sie war mit der Zeit verblasst, obgleich Carl zu Beginn der 50er beschlossen hatte, in ein Schweigekloster auf Hawaii einzutreten und den Heiligen Orden endgültig zu verlassen.

Van Helsing hingegen blieb seiner Organisation zumindest teilzeitlich treu und baute sich nebenbei eine Existenz als Staubsaugervertreter auf, da abgesehen von ein paar gelegentlichen Mumienangriffen nicht mehr sonderlich viel auf dem Weltrettungssektor los war.

Alles in allem schien das Leben der beiden Abenteurer in geregelten Bahnen zu verlaufen. Wenn, tja wenn da nicht die Sache mit dem Inventarverkauf gewesen wäre...

(((wenige Tage nach Vernichtung der Insanitären, in den Tiefen der Hölle)))

Satan: (aufspring) GEWONNEN!!! MUUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Lacrima: Von wegen, du hast nicht Uno gesagt!!

Satan: ... verflucht.

Lady Lilith: (angerannt komm) Meister! Meister!

Lacrima und Satan: Ja?

Satan: (räusper)

Lacrima: Bin ja schon weg... (sich in Rauch auflös)

Satan: Also, was ist los?

Lady Lilith: Seht Euch das an, Meister! (Bildzeitung hochhalt)

Satan: AAAH!!! Was soll dieses Ding auf meinem Grundstück??

Lady Lilith: Aber Meister, das ist doch nur die Bild!

Satan: Hatte ich die nicht schon aus der Hölle verband, als sie mir eine Affaire mit Aphrodite angedichtet hat???

Lady Lilith: Natürlich Meister, aber sie scheint immer zurückzukehren.

Satan: (kopfschüttel) Na gib schon her! (Zeitung an sich reiß) (les) Irrsinn geht KO ... Paradies verschwunden ... Jürgen tot ... Insanitäre besiegt ... BESIEGT??

Lady Lilith: Ja Meister, sie wurden vernichtet.

Satan: Heißt das etwa...

Lady Lilith: Aber ja, Meister!

Satan: ICH BIN WIEDER EIN MONOPOL!! WOOOHOOO!!! DIE HERRSCHAFT DES ABSOLUTEN BÖSEN IST MEIN!!! MEIN ALLEIN!!! MUUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Lady Lilith: Da ist noch etwas, Meister.

Satan: Was??

Lady Lilith: Ein paar Einrichtungsgegenstände der Insanitären haben sich beim Verschwinden des Paradieses nicht aufgelöst. Sie werden morgen im ewigen Limbo zu anti-wohltätigen Zwecken versteigert.

Satan: Ach ja? Von wem?

Lady Lilith: So eine seltsame Organisation von Dämonen, die das neue Jahrhundert als Aufstieg zur Erde und Beginn des Bösen nützen wollen. Sie nennen sich Greenpeace oder so.

Satan: Hmmm... klingt interessant....

- am nächsten Tag, im ewigen Limbo -

Hades: ... zum Zweiten und zum Dritten! (mit einem Hammer auf einen vergoldeten Schädel klopf) Verkauft für sieben Seelen an Lacrima!

Lacrima: Juchhu!

Satan: Ein Buch?

Lacrima: Nicht i r g e n d e i n Buch. Dieses Werk hat Jürgen geschrieben, als deine satanistischen Autoren noch die Erde bevölkerten.

Lady Lilith: (les) Parodistik und Humor – Die Waffen des Diabolischen

Satan: Was will ein gewöhnlicher Churel wie du mit einer Anleitung zum insanitären Schreiben??

Lacrima: Keine Ahnung, vielleicht habe ich ja mal Lust, insanitäre Geschichten auf der Erde zu verbreiten.

Satan: Soweit kommt's noch. Du geh nur schön brav zurück ins Büro und mach hier weiter die Buchhaltung.

Lacrima: Pah! (beleidigt davonstapf)

Hades: Unser nächster und letzter Gegenstand ist ein wahres Sammlerstück für Anhänger des Bösen. Man sagt, dass die Insanitären darin die Essenz des Wahnsinns aufbewahrten. Es handelt sich um ein antikes Vogelbecken, in Volksmythen auch gelegentlich als Pool der Silbersense bezeichnet.

Ein paar kleine Dämonen: (das Becken herbeiziehen)

Hades: Wir beginnen mit dem Preis von zehn Seelen. Zehn Seelen, wer bietet zehn Seelen?

Satan: ((Hm, nicht übel. Wenn es den Insanitären bei ihrer Schreckensherrschaft geholfen hat, kann ich es vielleicht auch ein wenig zu Propagandazwecken verwenden.))

Eva: Adam, Schatz. Was meinst du, würde das nicht herrlich in unser Zimmer passen?

Adam: Das hast du damals bei diesem Apfelbaum auch gesagt...

Schlange: Kaufen! Laufen! Kaufen!

Satan und Eva: Ich biete!!

Satan: Elf Seelen!

Eva: Zwölf Seelen!

Satan: Fünfzehn!

Eva: Zwanzig!

Adam: Spinnst du?? Woher sollen wir die ganzen Seelen denn nehmen??

Eva: Frag doch deinen Nachbarn, diesen... wie war noch gleich sein Name? Moses?

Adam: Ich werd mir sicher keine Seelen von Moses ausleihen, vergiss es.

Eva: Bitte, dann geh ich eben wieder arbeiten.

Adam: Oh nein, das wirst du schön bleiben lassen! Du setzt dich brav zu Hause in die Küche und kochst mir Apfelkuchen.

Eva: Apfelkuchen, das ist wieder mal das Einzige, woran du denkst...

Satan: Dreißig!

Eva: Fünfzig!

Adam: EVA!

Hades: Fünfzig? War das das letzte Gebot?

Satan: Pah... so wichtig ist mir das Teil auch wieder nicht. ((Und solange das Christentum Propaganda für mich verbreitet... hehehehehe...))

Hades: Also dann; Fünfzig zum Ersten, Fünfzig zum Zweiten und-

Stimme: Hundert!

Alle: (sich verblüfft umdrehen)

Hades: Er bietet e i n h u n d e r t Seelen! Meine Damen und Herren, ich bitte um einen höllischen Applaus!

Alle: (applaudieren)

Hades: Und wir verkaufen den Pool der Silbersense für hundert Seelen zum Ersten, zum Zweiten und zum Dritten! VERKAUFT! Verkauft an Graf V. Dracula!

Dracula: Ausgezeichnet ... endlich einen Topf, in dem ich bequem Gemüsesuppe kochen kann! Muuaahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Oh nein!! ... oder doch? SIE SIND ZURÜCK!! PANIK!!!

Kurz, ja. Aber ich wollte erst mal ein Intro machen. Tja, und wo das hinführt werden wir ja noch sehen...

Ach ja, und verzeiht mir den kleinen Gastauftritt... (unschuldig grins)


	2. wenn sauerkraut den tag versaut

Disclaimer: Irgendwann werden sie mein sein. Oooh ja, das werden sie. So wahr ich Frizzelgrüh heiße!!!

Lacrima Draconis proudly presents

(-(-(-(-(-(- Van Helsing und die Rache der Insanitären -)-)-)-)-)-)

(((zurück im Jahr 1983, in Van Helsings Schlafzimmer)))

(-(-(-(-- Van Helsings mysteriöse, Unheil verkündende Traumsequenz --)-)-)-)

Helsing: (in einer riesigen Bibliothek herumwandel) HALLO??

Echo: Halloohooo! Looohoooo! Looohoooo!

Helsing: Ist da jemand??

Echo: Wo bist du?? Bist du?? Bist du??

Helsing: Wer ist da??

Echo: Niemand! Niemand! Niemand! Niemand!

Die Insanitären: (von der Decke tropfen) Niemand, außer uns.

Mareesy: (wild gestikulier)

Zaigai: (ein Schwert zieh und Van Helsing durchbohren will)

Mareesy: (gestikulier) Golfzwang!

Zagai: (scheinbar ein Geist ist, da durch Van Helsing durchlauf)

Jürgen: (hinter einem Regal hervorkomm) (Hand schwing) Golfzwang!

Van Helsing: Wo sind die Brote??? Was gibt es zum Frühstück????

Riesiger Rocky: WUFF!! WUFF!! (vorbeiroll)

Van Helsing: Aber das Moos...

Jürgen: (CanCan tanz) Irgendwann ist alles vorbei!

Echo: Vorbei! Vorbei! Vorbei! Vorbei!

Jürgen: DENNOCH!!! AAAAAAHHHH!!! (explodier)

Die Insanitären: (langsam schmelzen)

Mareesy: (traurig einen zerbrochenen Bleistift in der Hand halt) Er ist gebrochen...

Ateji: Gebrochen...

Zaigai: Gebrochen...

Echo: Man muss nur die Stücke spitzen!

Die Insanitären: Spitzen! Spitzen! Spitzen!

Mysteriöse Gestalt: (auftauch) Dafür habe ich Zähne!

Die Insanitären: (jammern) Rette uns!! (wegschmelzen)

Mysteriöse Gestalt: Es ist soweit. (Karten zieh) Man muss nur neu mischen.

Echo: Sie sind nicht tot! Nicht tot! Nicht tot! Nicht tot! Nicht tot!

Annas Stimme: (flüster) Wenn man eine Katze in eine Waschmaschine steckt und sie einschaltet aber nicht nachsieht wie es ihr geht, sind die Chancen 50 zu 50, dass sie noch lebt!

Mysteriöse Gestalt: Na?

Echo: Na? Na? Na? Na?

Mysteriöse Gestalt: Gewusst?

Echo: Gewusst? Gewusst? Gewusst? Gewusst?

Mysteriöse Gestalt: (gestikulier) Golfzwang! (in bunten Flammen aufgeh)

Echo: Die Bücher! Bücher! Bücher!

Bücherregal: (umfall) (Van Helsing fast erschlag)

Riesiges Buch: (aufgeschlagen wird)

Carl: (nur mit einem Baströckchen bekleidet aus dem Buch steig) (dabei einen Golfschläger halt)

Helsing: CARL!!

Echo: Jürgen! Jürgen! Jürgen! Jürgen!

Carl: (Golfschläger schwing) Ich wollte das Brot nicht, doch du hattest gesungen. Ich...

Echo: Golfzwang! Golfzwang! Golfzwang!

Carl: Wir müssen jetzt schmelzen, sonst kann der Kühlschrank sich nicht öffnen.

Helsing: Aber das Frühstück, wohin soll-

Carl: (auf einmal Annas Kleidung anhat) (Golfschläger hochhalt)

Helsing: NEIN!!! (Schläger fassen will, es aber nicht kann, da dieser scheinbar eine Halluzination ist)

Annas Stimme: Wir sind nicht, wofür du uns hältst.

Carlotta: (auftauch und ihren Arm um Carl leg) Er ist mein!

Carl: (silberne Tränen wein) Wir sind nicht, was wir sein wollen...

Echo: Es tut uns Leid! Tut uns Leid! Tut uns Leid! Tut uns Leid! Leid! Leid!

Jürgens Stimme: EINS!

Carl: (Golfschläger schwing)

Jürgens Stimme: ZWEI!

Carl: (Golfschläger schwing)

Jürgens Stimme: DREI!

Carl: (Golfschläger schwing)

Jürgens Stimme: VIER!

Echo: Vier! Vier! Vier! Vier!

Carl: (Van Helsing mit dem Golfschläger Eins überzieh)

(-(-(-(-- Van Helsings mysteriöse, Unheil verkündende Traumsequenz Ende --)-)-)-)

Helsing: (aufschreck) GOLFZWANG!! ... (sich nervös umseh) .... (aufatme) (kopfschüttel) Nie wieder Sangria in diesen Ausmaßen... (zurück ins Bett fall)

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

(((einige Tage später, im Vatikan)))

Jinette: Van Chelzing, ich machhä mier Zorgn um Zie.

Helsing: Hä? (ihn anschau)

Jinette: Es iest nicht norrmal, wazzie tun in lezther Zait. Vizzen Zie noch, alz-

Helsing: Meine Güte, ich habe eben einmal aus Versehen einer Mumie einen Staubsauger verkaufen wollen-

Jinette: UND CHÄTTEN STATTDEZZN BAINACHE AINE KUNDIN GEPFÄHLT!

Helsing: Ich ... ich war nur etwas abgelenkt, das ist alles.

Jinette: Doch niecht nochhiemär dieze Trräume, ohderr?

Helsing: (Kopf senk)

Jinette: Alzo doch. (seufz) Aber Zechen Zie, iech chabe chier ätvaz, daz kennte Zie viellaicht aufchaiterrn. (ihm einen Zettel in die Hand drück) Daas chier, liberr Van Chelzing, izt der Inchalt ainer Flaschenpost. Ainer unzerrrer Briderr vand zie neilich baim ... (räusper) Nackchtbaden. Der Unterzrift zuvolge iest derr Vervazer ain Mench namenz Bruder Merz. Verrborgne Schriftzaichn auf demm Papier gabn unz den Aufentchaltzort dez Mönchez praiz. Die Nachricht bezagt, dazer und zaine Mitbrrüdrr ien grezter Gefahrr steckchn. Ez cheint alz-

Helsing: Worauf wollt Ihr hinaus?

Jinette: Das chennen Zie sich doch denkn. Aber biette biette, lezn Zie die Nachriecht.

Helsing: (les) der Fluch – er lastet auf uns - so viel Leid - kein Blut - alle Brüder – sie sterben – kein Blut - liegen tot da – bleich – weiß – leblos – kein Blut - immer mehr – immer nachts – immer mehr – habe Angst – kann nicht schlafen – könnte nächstes Opfer sein – wollte fliehen – wollte Hilfe holen – bin gefangen – jetzt – der Wind – sie sind da – ich kann sie hören – muss aufhören – bitte um Hilfe – schnell – sonst zu spät – zu spät (sag) Aber das...

Jinette: Iech dänke, Zie dänkn, waziech dänke.

Helsing: Das ist meine Brieftasche, die Ihr da in der Hand haltet!!

Jinette: Oh. Naaain, daz mainte iech nikt. (Brieftasche versteck) Derr Vluch, von däm Brruder Merz spriecht-

Helsing: Hört sich sehr nach einem Vampir an.

Jinette: In derr Tat, Van Chelzing. In detr Tat.

Helsing: Aber ich dachte-

Jinette: Daz dachtän vier alle, Van Chelzing.

Helsing: Ich muss sofort dort hin!

Jinette: Gönau d a r a u v wohlte iech chinauz.

Helsing: (aufsteh)

Jinette: Chalt, chalt! Vollen Zie niecht debn ervroilichn Teil derr Nachriecht abvartn?

Helsing: Ich bekomme eine Gehaltserhöhung, wenn ich die Mission abschließe??

Jinette: (schallend lach) EHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE! Nain, daz gewiz nicht.

Helsing: --;

Jinette: Allrdinkz chabe iech Ihnen ainen Parrtner angevorben, derr Zie bai derr Mizion unterstizn wird.

Helsing: Geile Vampirbräute??? (sabber)

Jinette: (augenroll) NEIN! Jezus Chrriztuz, nein!!! Iech mainthe Charrl!!

Helsing: (seufz) Ach so ... (realisier) Moment, wer???

Jinette: Zie chaben zich richtik verchert, Van Chelzing. Iech chabe Charrl chontaktirt und-

Helsing: Ihr telefoniertet mit ihm?? Was sagt er??

Jinette: Nun, daer vie Zie vissen in ainem Svaigeordn iest, zagte er nicht zonderrlich vill, vor allem, da iech imm ainen Briev chrieb. Ich erklerrte ihm die Zituation und bat iehn, zu chommen. Ob ezim genehm izt, wärrdn Zie am Mär erfahrn.

Helsing: Am Meer?

Jinette: Iehr Zillort izt aine Inzl, allerrdinchz kennen Zie niecht direkcht von chier dortchin reizn. Vaiterre Invormationnen und ain mögliecherrr Parrtner ervarten Zie dezchalb iem Chaven von Dubrovnik.

Helsing: Ich werde mich sofort auf den Weg machen.

Jinette: Oh, und Van Chelzing – verden Zie auv derr Reize niecht ... verrückt.

SFX: KRACH!! DONNER!! BLITZ!!

Helsing: (sich umdreh) Wie war das??

Jinette: Blaiben Zie auv derr Reize niecht in Vrükt. Dorrt mizen Zie mit däm Zug umstaign. Aberr daz vuzzten Zie zicher ohnechin.

Helsing: Gewiss ... gewiss doch. Auf ... auf Wiedersehen.

Jinette: Viel Glick, Van Chelzing! Viel Glick! Zie verrden ez brauchen!

Helsing: Bitte?

Jinette: Zie dierven niecht rauchen! ... im Zug. Rauchverbott. Zie wizen ja ... dumme Vorschrivtn....

Helsing: Ja ... ich ... ich weiß. Ich ... geh dann mal ... (zur Türe rausrenn)

Jinette: (seufz) Arrmer, totgevaihter Mann...

Helsing: (durch die Türe spring) Was sagtet Ihr???

Jinette: Armer, totgevaihter Mann, wiezo?

Helsing: Oh. Ich hatte schon Brot oder so verstanden.

Jinette: (kopfschüttel) Zie breichtn driengend mal ainen ... Ohrenarrzt.

SFX: KRACH!! DONNER!! BLITZ!!

Helsing und Jinette: (sich irritiert umsehen)

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

(((3 Tage später, in Dubrovnik)))

Helsing: (am Kai entlanglatsch) Weitere Informationen im Hafen ... na herrlich ... und wo genau?? Ein paar weitere Informationen zu den weiteren Informationen wären nicht übel gewesen...

Nudist: (aus dem Wasser spring) (Mantel öffne) Hihiiii!!

Helsing: Ach du meine Güte...

Nudist: (flüster) Wie lautet die Losung?

Helsing: Losung?? Hau bloß ab, du kranker, perverser Irrer!

Nudist: Korrekt, korrekt! Hihiiii! Folge mir, folge mir! Hihihi!

Helsing: Ich denk ja gar nicht dran!

Erzähler: Nein, natürlich nicht. Allerdings dachte er auch nicht daran, dass sich möglicherweise jemand von hinten an ihn anschleichen und ihn KO schlagen könnte. Genau so trug es sich jedoch zu, weshalb...

- etwas später, in einem kleinen, dunklen Raum -

Helsing: (aufwach)

Nudist: (vor ihm steh) Hihihihihi!

Helsing: (aufspring) AH!!

Nudist: Oh, tut mir Leid. Ich habe ja noch meine Tarnkleidung an.

Helsing: TarnKLEIDUNG???

Nudist: (an seinem Rücken rumfummel) (Adamskostüm auszieh) (darunter Priestergewand anhat)

Helsing: Was ... was soll das schon wieder?? Wer sind Sie??

Ex-Nudist: Oooh, hat dich der Kardinal etwa nicht informiert?

Helsing: Er warnte mich nicht vor, nein.

Ex-Nudist: Zu schade, hihihi, wirklich. Nun ja ... wir sind ihre Kontakmänner.

Nudistin: (aus einem Kasten starr) Und Frauen!

Ex-Nudist: ... und Frauen.

Helsing: Sie wollen mir also tatsächlich weismachen, dass Sie mich überfielen, meine Augen folterten und mich KO schlugen, weil Sie mir Informationen übermitteln und mir helfen wollen???

Ex-Nudist: Hihihi, ja so ist es, genau so! Hihi!

Helsing: UND WARUM HABEN SIE MICH DANN AN DIESES BETT GEFESSELT??

Ex-Nudist: Nun, ich dachte es trägt ein wenig zur Atmosphäre bei. Außerdem hat Nina heute Geburtstag.

Nudistin: (aus dem Kasten starr) Hihihihihi!

Helsing: ...

Ex-Nudist: Schon gut, schon gut. Es tut mir ja Leid. (Van Helsing losbind)

Helsing: (aufspring) (ihn an die Wand drück) So Freundchen, ich rate Ihnen mich augenblicklich gehen zu lassen und nie wieder-

SFX: KLINGEL! KLINGEL!! KLINGEL KLINGEL!!

Nina: (Telefon aus dem Kasten werf) Für Van Helsing!

Helsing: (skeptisch mit seiner freien Hand den Hörer abheb) Ja?

Jinettes Stimme: Aaah, Van Chelzing! Vie iech chere zind Zie berraitz ien unzerem Chwartierr angekchommen.

Helsing: ... Quartier?

Jinettes Stimme: Dann chaben Zie Paterrr Emanuel ziecher schonn chennenkelerrnt.

Helsing: Pater ... Emanuel?

Von Van Helsing an die Wand gewürgter Ex-Nudist: (wink)

Helsing: DER NACKTE IRRE???

Jinettes Stimme: Van Chelzing! Iech verrbiette mier zolch Vokchabularr ieber Paterr Emanuel! Er iest ainer därr fächiegsten Underrchavermänner, die vier chaben!

Helsing: ...

Jinettes Stimme: Aber vie auch iemmer, iech vollte mich nurr vergewiesserrn, dass Zie gut angechommen zind. Nun denn viel iechZie auch niecht vaiterrz störren. Viel Errvolk noch bai Iehrer Mizion! (aufleg)

Von Van Helsing and die Wand gewürgter Ex-Nudist, der eigentlich Pater Emanuel ist: (sich räusper)

Helsing: (ihn loslass) Ähm... ich...

Pater Emanuel: Ach, machen Sie sich keine Gedanken darüber. Viele Leute nehmen mir meine Tarnung ein wenig übel. Aber Sie müssen mir verzeihen, ich halte Sie nun schon so lange aufrecht, dass ich sie einfach viel zu liebgewonnen habe, um sie immer vollständig abzulegen. Hihihihihihihihi!

Helsing: ... Ich verstehe. (räusper) Aber was ist mit...

Nudistin im Schrank: (pfeif)

Pater Emanuel: Das ist Schwester Nina Maria.

Schwester Nina Maria: (aus dem Kasten wink) Freut mich, Ihre Bekanntschaft zu machen, Herr Van Helsing!

Helsing: Soso. (sich nachdenklich am Kopf kratz) Nun, dann haben Sie also die Informationen, die ich für meine Mission benötige?

Pater Emanuel: Geiwss doch, gewiss doch.

- später, in einem anderen Zimmer -

Helsing: (an einem Tisch sitz und Wasser trink)

Pater Emanuel: Und Sie sind sicher, dass Sie keinen Tee wollen? Schwester Nina Maria macht den besten Früchtetee, den Sie je getrunken haben!

Helsing: Nein, danke. Ich... habe schlechte Erfahrungen mit Tee gemacht.

Pater Emanuel: Oh. Verstehe. (schlürf) Man hört viel von Ihnen, Van Helsing. Selbst in einer Gegend wie dieser. Sie haben Graf Dracula vernichtet und die Welt vor dem Irrsinn gerettet, so sagt man jedenfalls.

Helsing: So war es auch. Was mich allerdings momentan viel mehr interessiert-

Pater Emanuel: Bruder Merz, natürlich. Ich wollte gerade darauf zurückkommen. Nun, ich kannte ihn sehr gut. Er vermittelte oft zwischen unserer Organisation und den ortsansässigen Klöstern. Ein fröhlicher junger Mann für wahr! Eines Tages allerdings kam er zu mir und sagte mir leb wohl. Man hatte seinem Kloster einen Versetzungsantrag geschickt. 3 engagierte Geistliche wurden gesucht... er war dabei. Das war das Letzte, was-

Helsing: Moment. 3 Geistliche, Versetzungsantrag - wer hat das alles beantragt.

Pater Emanuel: Eine Sekunde, Van Helsing. Nun, jedenfalls hörte ich seit diesem Tag nie wieder etwas von ihm. Man hatte ihn nach Balla Balla geschickt.

Helsing: Wohin????

Pater Emanuel: Balla Balla. Das ist eine Insel, eine Tagesfahrt entfernt von der Küste Dubrovniks. Sie ist frei von jeglicher Bevölkerung mit Ausnahme eines Eliteordens, der Bruderschaft des Sankt Aränini.

Helsing: Sankt Aränini? Noch nie davon gehört...

Pater Emanuel: Ein sehr exklusiver und besonders zurückgezogener Orden. Bevor Bruder Merz ihnen beitrat wusste nicht einmal ich, dass sie ein Kloster hier in der Nähe haben.

Helsing: Sie kennen den Inhalt seiner Nachricht?

Pater Emanuel: Eine Flaschenpost, man erzählte mir beiläufig davon. Einheimische erzählen sich viele Schauergeschichten über Balla Balla. Es würde mich nicht wundern, wenn einige von ihnen wahr sind.

Helsing: Schauergeschichten wie-

Pater Emanuel: Bitte fragen Sie mich nicht, was den Inhalt betrifft. Ich schenke dem Gerede der Ortsansässigen wenig Gehör. Dennoch... wenn Sie etwas Übernatürliches suchen, haben Sie auf Balla Balla gute Chancen.

Schwester Nina Maria: (dem Raum betret) Das Päckchen ist angekommen, Pater. Tihihihihihihihi! (wegrenn)

Pater Emanuel: (ihr nachruf) Danke!! (aufsteh) Nun Van Helsing, es wird Zeit. Ich habe im Wirtshaus 'Le Fisch' ein Zimmer für Sie reservieren lassen. Bleiben Sie heute in der Nacht dort und begeben Sie sich morgen pünktlich um 5 Uhr in der Früh zum Bootssteg 13. Dort wartet ein kleiner Kutter, der alle zwei Wochen Lebensmittel nach Balla Balla bringt. Es ist das einzige Schiff, das je die Insel ansteuert. Der Bootsverleih fasst hierzulande selten Fuß, also kommen Sie nicht zu spät, es sei denn Sie haben weitere zwei Wochen Zeit und bei Bruder Merzes Leben hoffe ich, dass es nicht so ist. (ihm den Schlüssel geb) Viel Glück, Van Helsing.

Helsing: (aufsteh) Eine Frage noch, bevor ich gehe; Machten Sie hier in Dubrovnik bereits die Bekanntschaft mit einem Ordensbruder namens Carl?

Pater Emanuel: Bruder Carl... Bruder Carl... nein, noch nie von ihm gehört, tut mir Leid.

Helsing: (seufz) Na ja, was kann man machen. Ich danke Ihnen, Pater Emanuel.

Pater Emanuel: Nichts zu danken, wirklich nicht. (Soutane aufreiß) Hihihihihihihihihi!

Helsing: (zur Türe eil) Ich schätze hier hat jeder so seine Art, Gäste loszuwerden...

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

(((kurz darauf, im 'Le Fisch')))

Wirt: EIN ZIMMER??? JA SIND SIE DENN VERRÜCKT??? HAUEN SIE BLOß AB, SIE VERKOMMENER IRRER!!!

Helsing: (Zimmerschlüssel hochhalt) Aber ich habe-

Wirt. Eine Reservierung!! (Van Helsing umarm) Willkommen, Wlllkommen im schönen Dubrovnik!! Ich werde Sie sofort in Ihre Räumlichkeiten geleiten!

Helsing: Eigentlich-

Wirt: Wollen Sie noch etwas essen, bevor Sie zu Bett gehen! REEEEESIIIIIIIIIII!!!!

Resi: (aus der Küche hüpf) Ja, Vater?

Wirt: Sag Mama Sie soll das Kraut auf den Herd stellen Und bring unserem Gast sofort eine Tasse-

Helsing: Keinen Tee!!!

Wirt: Einen Kübel feinsten Fusel!

Resi: Ja, Vater. (in die Küche hüpf)

Wirt: Folgen Sie mir, immer geradeaus! (Van Helsing in die Gaststube zerr)

- wenig später -

Helsing: (Fusel trink)

Wirt: (neben ihm sitz und Konversation betreib)

Helsing: Die Gaststube scheint mir so leer, sind alle anderen Gäste fort?

Wirt: Andere Gäste? Oh, guter Mann Sie sind eindeutig nicht von hier. Es g i b t keine anderen Gäste! Wenig ist zu sehen in Dubrovnik und noch weniger zu tun. Kaum einer findet sich hier, der nicht schon hier geboren ist. Was mich zur Frage bringt... verzeihen Sie meine Neugierde, aber ... was führt Sie an diesen Ort?

Helsing: Ich bin quasi geschäftlich hier, reise aber gleich Morgen weiter nach Balla Balla.

Resi: (gerade reinkomm) (Kraut fallenlass)

Wirt und Resi: MAMA MIA!!!

Wirt: Oh, guter Mann! Guter, guter Mann, gehen Sie nicht!! Bleiben Sie hier, essen Sie Kraut, heiraten Sie meine Tochter, aber gehen Sie nicht zu dieser Insel!

Helsing: Wieso, was ist so schlimm an-

Resi: NICHT SAGEN!! (mit zugehaltenen Ohren in die Küche renn)

Wirt: Die Insel ist voll des Bösen! Ein Unheil, so dunkel und diabolisch, dass es nicht einmal vor Männern Gottes halt macht!

Helsing: ((Und ich dachte schon, das wird eine langweilige Mission...))

Wirt: Diese Insel, ach! (theatralisch seine Hände in die Höhe werf) Sie nahm mir meine zwei Söhne! Ich sage Ihnen, dieser Ort ist verflucht!!!

Helsing: Ich werde schon damit fertig. Haben Sie noch einen Kübel Fusel?

Wirt: Oh, tapferer, guter, tapferer Mann! (heulend in die Küche renn)

Resi: (mit einer neuen Schüssel Kraut ins Zimmer komm) Essen Sie, Essen Sie reichlich, es könnte Ihr letztes Kraut sein.

SFX: KRACH! DONNER! BLITZ!

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

(((am nächsten Morgen in Van Helsings Zimmer)))

Helsing: (über der Kloschüssel häng) Mein letztes Kraut, aber ehrlich...

Resi: (an die Türe klopf) Guter Herr, mein Vater schickt nach Ihnen! Es ist bereits 10 nach 5 und er sorgt sich, ob Ihnen vielleicht der achte Kübel Fusel nicht wohltat!

Helsing: ((Fusel, jaja, dieses Teufelskraut ist an allem-)) 10 NACH 5???

Resi: Ja, werter Herr. Wünscht Ihr zu frühstücken?

Helsing: (Türe aufschlag) (aus dem Zimmer renn) Ich wünsche zu eilen, auf Wiedersehen! (am Wirt vorbeirenn und ihm einen Geldbeutel hinwerf) Machen Sie's gut!! (aus dem Wirtshaus renn)

Wirt: (schnief) Da geht er hin, der tapfere, gute, tapfere-

Wirtin: (schrei) KOMM ENDLICH WIEDER INS BETT DU ESEL!!!

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

(((Bootsteg 13, 5:30 Uhr)))

Helsing: (angerannt komm) Halt!! Stop!! WARTEN SIE!! NICHT ABLEGEN!!

Vermummte Gestalt am Steg: Immer langsam mit den jungen Lamas. Mein nackter Freund erzählte mir, dass ich Passagiere hätte heute. Ich wartete deshalb ein wenig doch Rüge! Rüge!, der andere war pünktlicher.

Helsing: Der andere?

Vermummte Gestalt: Gewiss, es wundert, wundert auch mich. Sonst transportiere ich nur Lebensmittel für die Brüder und manchmal einen Bruder selbst, wenn Sie neue Verdammte holen. Doch erst vor kurzem war dem so, deshalb ließ es mich stutzig, gleich zwei Passagiere. Hier sind Sie, wie Sie sehen und auch ich, doch drinnen ist der Dritte von uns, sehen Sie ruhig nach, nur zu. Der dritte Raum zur Linken, er gehört ihm - und Ihnen, also ihnen beiden. Den Anker werde ich lichten geschwind und losfahren können wir danach sogleich.

Helsing: (etwas verwirrt den Kutter betret und in seine Kabine geh)

Carl: (auf dem rechten Bett sitz)

Helsing: CARL!!!

Carl: (aufspring) (Schild hochhalt) ((VAN HELSING!!!)) (ihn umarm)

Helsing: (ihn zurückumarm)

Carl: (keine Luft mehr krieg) (Schild hochhalt) ((Ächz! Keuch! HILFE!!))

Helsing: Oh... tut mir Leid.

Carl: (Schild hochhalt) ((Japs...))

Helsing: Sag mal, was sollen diese Schilder?

Carl: (Schild hochhalt) ((Nun, ich-)) (Schild in die Ecke werf) Verzeiht mir, Van Helsing. Eine Angewohnheit aus meiner Zeit im Schweigeorden.

Helsing: Aus deiner Zeit im... du bist ausgetreten??

Carl: Ja, erst dieses Monat. Ich machte eine kurze Pause und reiste dann hier her. Aber was führt Euch überhaupt nach Balla Balla?

Helsing: Was führt... moment, hast du Kardinal Jinettes Brief nicht erhalten??

Carl: Brief? Ähm, natürlich bekam ich einen Brief. Es war eine Einladung ins Kloster des heiligen Sankt Aränini. Sie suchten noch Leute und fragten an, ob ich denn Lust hätte, beizutreten. Aber was hat Kardinal Jinette damit zu tun?

Helsing: Ich ... ähm ... er-

Vermummte Gestalt: Achtung! Achtung! Die Fahrt geht los, ich serviere Frühstück für Sie! Mmmmmh, lassen Sie es sich schmecken! Hier, hier, gutes Essen. Für Sie beide, in rauen Mengen - Tee und Kraut!

Helsing: (grün werd) (an Deck renn)

Vermummte Gestalt: Ja was hat er denn, der lustig behutete Mann?

Carl: (Schild hochhalt) ((Ich zucke mit den Schultern))

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

... tun wir das nicht alle?

Happy Halloween euch allen!!

Muuahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!

Danke für eure schönen Reviews und trauert den Toten nicht zu sehr nach, das war schon bei Gandalf vergebene Liebesmüh... (hintergründig kicher)

Lacrima: Sie fragen sich, woher wir unsere Seelen haben.

Dracula: Also ich habe meine fair und ehrlich beim Pokern gewonnen. Hehehehehehe...

Lacrima: Ich kaufe meine Seelen immer bei Ebay. Gebraucht aber noch meist top Qualität und viel günstiger als originalverpackte Seelen aus Feinkostläden.

Satan: (auftauch) Leute, Aldi hat wieder Seelen im Angebot!

Dracula und Lacrima: JUCHHU! Nichts wie hin!!


	3. you say goodbye when I say hello

Disclaimer: Ach, geh weg!

Lacrima Draconis proudly presents

(-(-(-(-(-(- Van Helsing und die Rache der Insanitären -)-)-)-)-)-)

(...im Meer)

Carl: Ihr wollt-

Helsing: Carl, ich bin nicht mehr dein Vorgesetzter.

Carl: Der Meinung war ich schon immer.

Helsing: (...) Jedenfalls, wäre es nicht langsam Zeit für ein DU?

Carl: Das sagt Ihr doch nur, weil sich das die Autorin leichter merken kann.

Helsing: Äh, was?

Carl: Tut mir Leid, solche seltsamen Anmerkungen rutschen mir gelegentlich noch raus. Na ja, wegen...

Helsing: Verstehe.

Carl: Also, ... d u willst damit sagen, dass Kardinal Jinette mir einen Brief schickte, bezüglich der Mission wegen der du hier bist?

Helsing: So ist es.

Carl: Hmmm, seltsam.

Helsing: (mit den Schultern zuck) Ein glücklicher Zufall, weiter nichts.

Carl: An Zufälle sollten wir nicht glauben und ob für uns je etwas glücklich ausgehen wird halte ich für fragwürdig.

Vermummte Gestalt: (hinter den beiden auftauch) SALUBA!!!

Helsing und Carl: (sich hysterisch umdrehen)

Carl: MÜSSEN SIE SICH SO AN UNS ANSCHLEICHEN??

Vermummte Gestalt: Oh nein, nein. Nicht müssen, gerne tun, werter Herr, gerne tun!

Carl: (kopfschüttel)

Vermummte Gestalt: Nun also, ich sage, sage ich, dass ich mich vorstelle. Kautschuk, freut mich. Jaja, denn so mein Name wahrlich lautet. Kautschuk, sage ich.

Helsing: Oookay, freut mich Sie kennen zu lernen, Herr ... Kautschuk. Ich bin Van Helsing und das ist ein alter Freund von mir-

Carl: (Kautschuk die Hand schüttel) Carl.

Kautschuk: Carl nur, ohne sonst was?

Carl: Ähm... Bruder?

Kautschuk: Carl Bruder, wunderbar. Ich mal hatte eine Schwester, die hieß Bruder.

Helsing: (Augenbraue heb)

Kautschuk: Als denn, wohlan! Lasst mich fortfahren mit nicht Begonnenem, so zu sprechen, also gemeint anfangen mit der Geschichte über Balla Balla. Ich darf mich erdreisten zu denken, dass ich glaube, dass sie beide sehr interessiert sind über das Inselchen?

Helsing: Da haben Sie gewiss Recht. Schon alleine der Name...

Kautschuk: Oh, er hat nichts Besonderes für sich. Gegen sich natürlich nicht, ebenso wenig genau. Nur; Ihr wisst, es handelt sich um eine Insel und ihre Form, es ist eine, und diese ist die Form eines Balles. Aus desweglichem Grund; Balla Balla.

Helsing: ...oh.

Kautschuk: Enttäuschung? Ach, die Jugend immer!! Du hast es erwartet, es oder ähnliches, Spektakel, nicht wahr?

Helsing: Na ja, ich-

Kautschuk: Wundere nicht, warte nur! Genug ergeben, glaub mir! Es wird sich ergeben genug, für dich, zu wundern.

Carl: Ich-

Kautschuk: Nehme dir den Satz aus dem Mund!

Carl: Bitte?

Kautschuk: Verzeih, altes Ich, neigt zu Unterbrechungen des anderen, der nicht ich selbst ist. Nun, du wolltest etwas über die Ordensbrüder wissen?

Carl: Ich... nun ... ja.

Kautschuk: (sich seine Kapuze noch tiefer ins Gesicht zieh) Entschuldigt, ich gehe. Ich mache essen. Ihr müsst hungrig sein. Keine Furcht, nicht vor Hunger, nein. Es gibt leckere Krautreste!!

Carl: Aber-

Kautschuk: (unter Deck verschwind)

Carl: Irgendwie habe ich bei der Sache ein ungutes Gefühl... Van Helsing?

Helsing: (über die Reling reier)

Carl: (seufz)

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

(((eine Tagesfahrt später, vor der Küste Balla Ballas)))

Kautschuk: Aufwachen, die Herren, die zwei! Die zwei Herren, aufwachen!! Wir legen gleich an, dort, wo ihr hinwollt, sprich die Insel! Ja, dort legen wir gleich an!

Carl: (verschlafen an Deck latsch) (gähn)

Helsing: (schon am Bug des Schiffs steh) Mein Gott, Carl! Sieh dir das an!

Carl: (gähn) Hä? Wie? Wa- WOW!

Erzähler: Wow indeed. Vor Carl und Van Helsing posierte nämlich nun Balla Balla, in ihrer vollen Größe. Die – wie bereits erwähnt – runde Insel war umgeben von einer dicken Nebelschicht, die einzig und allein durch etwas unterbrochen wurde; ein Berg, auf dessen Spitze eine imposante Art Burg thronte.

Carl: Ist .. ist das das Kloster?

Kautschuk: Kloster des Sankt Aränini, oh ja, oh ja!

Schiff: (an Land anlauf)

Kautschuk: So, da wir wären. Aussteigen, Gepäck schnappen und losdüsen!

- kurz darauf -

Helsing, Carl und Kautschuk: (auf einem Weg ins Innere der Insel vordringen)

Nebel und Wald: (sie von beiden Seiten einschließ)

Helsing: Ist es immer so neblig hier?

Kautschuk: (Karren hinter sich herzieh) Oh, natürlich! Sicher, natürlich! Ja ja doch! Der Nebel des sicheren Todes gehört einfach dazu.

Helsing und Carl: Der was???

Kautschuk: Ihr sagtet es nicht, doch sicher wunderte es euch, ja. Ja, das muss es getan haben. Ich bringe Essen. Ich bringe trinken. Alle Sachen, ich bringe sie. Bringe Sachen zu den Mönchen. Doch können sie sie anbauen? Selber, oder? NEIN! Sie können hier nichts anbauen! Der einzige bewohnbare Fleck hier ist der Berg in der Mitte ... die Spitze ... das Kloster ... nur der Berg der Hoffnung auf Überleben.

Helsing: Der Berg der-

Kautschuk: Die Hälfte ist erreicht!! (Karren fallenlass und wegrenn)

Helsing: HEY!!! Kommen Sie zurück!!

Mönch: (auftauch) Kümmern Sie sich nicht um ihn, werte Gäste. Er geht den Weg immer nur bis zur Hälfte. Dann ist es ihm zu weit im Inneren und er flieht. Doch fürchtet nicht, Gottes Licht schützt uns auf dem Pfad der geringen aber doch bestehenden Überlebenschance.

Carl: Dem WAS?????

Mönch: Ah, ihr müsst Bruder Carl sein. Ihr habt einen Begleiter? Nun, darüber können wir uns im Kloster unterhalten. Wir müssen sputen, es wird bald dunkel!

Helsing: Aber-

Mönch: (den Karren nehm und ihn wegzieh) Folgt mir, folgt mir!

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

(((etwas später, auf dem Berg, vor den Toren des Klosters)))

Carl: PFWOAH, HE!!

Mönch und Helsing: (ihn anstarren)

Carl: Ähm... will sagen ... imposant, höchst imposant.

Mönch: Das ist es für wahr. Folgt mir bitte ins Innere.

Riesiges Holztor: (sich auftu)

Die drei: (in einen großen Innenhof eintreten)

Eine Gruppe Nonnen: (auf Carl und Van Helsing zeigen) (kichern)

Carl: Ihr habt hier Nonnen?

Mönch: Natürlich. Unsere ... Festung, wie manch einer sie gerne nennt gliedert sich in drei Gebäude. Rechts das Haus der Brüder, links das Haus der Schwestern und in der Mitte allgemeine Räume wie Kapelle, Bibliothek und so weiter.

Helsing: Wahrlich beeindruckend.

Mönch: Es dürfte Sie besonders interessieren, dass wir auch eine Art Labor zur Verfügung haben.

Carl: Tatsächlich??

Mönch: In der Tat. Doch dazu kommen wir später, erst sollten Sie sich beim Abt melden, um die Formalitäten zu erledigen.

Carl: Gewiss. (sich auf den Weg machen will) Ähm..

Mönch: Letzter Stock, der Gang kurz vor der Biegung, fünfte Türe rechts.

Carl: Danke. (sich auf den Weg mach) ... Van Helsing?

Helsing: (den Nonnen verführerische Blicke zuwerf)

Carl: Van Helsing!!

Helsing: Hä? ... oh! (ihm nachrenn)

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

(((Büro des Abtes, kurz darauf)))

Abt: Bruder Carl! (den eintretenden Ordensbruder freudig würgend umarm)

Carl: Ächz!

Abt: (ihn loslass und ihm seine Hand reich) Frater Lemur, es ist mir eine Ehre!

Carl: Die Ehre ist ganz auf meiner Seite, Frater.

Lemur: Bitte, nehmt Platz! Ich ließ einen feinen Stuhl kommen für Sie und- wer ist das? (abwertend auf Van Helsing starr)

Helsing: Mein Name ist-

Lemur: Ich fragte Bruder Carl, und nicht Sie.

Carl: Das ist ein guter, alter Freund von mir, Gabriel Van Helsing.

Lemur: Will er etwa auch hier eintreten?

Carl: (auflach) Nein, gewiss nicht. Er ist lediglich... dienstlich hier.

Lemur: Dienstlich? Ich könnte mir beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, was einer, der nicht dem edlen Stand des Klerus angehört hier dienstlich wollen würde.

Helsing: Sie werden es noch früh genug erfahren, glauben Sie mir.

Lemur: Das werde ich. Nun denn, Bruder Carl. Sicher haben Sie viele Fragen, die-

Carl: Warum gibt es hier einen Weg namens ‚Pfad der geringen aber doch bestehenden Überlebenschance'?

- Stille -

Lemur: Es ist mir nicht Recht, aber eigentlich hätte ich damit rechnen müssen, dass dies eine der ersten Fragen ist. Also gut, es kursieren viele wilde Gerüchte, was unsere Insel und das Kloster angeht. Keines von ihnen ist wahr, wenn sie auch alle einen bedauerlichen, korrekten Hintergrund haben. Der Aufbau der Insel ist folgender; Es gibt die runde Insel, den Berg in der Mitte und drei Flüsse; Doku, Mizu und Kyofu. Der Nebel ist eine ungünstige klimatische Bedienung, mehr nicht. Jedoch beherbergt der Wald um den Berg zahlreiche sowohl einheimische als auch exotische Tierarten, die nicht alle so harmlos sind, wie es uns Recht wäre.

Carl: Aber diese Namen??

Lemur: Wurden von Einheimischen erfunden und existierten schon, bevor wir dieses Kloster bewohnten. Wir machten uns keine Mühe, sie zu ändern. Die traurige Wahrheit hierbei ist allerdings, dass ein Ausflug in den Wald tatsächlich nicht gerade ungefährlich ist und wir deshalb auch – wie Sie sicher schon hörten – fast nichts selbst anbauen können, da der Berg alleine zu klein und ungeeignet dafür ist.

Helsing: Und dagegen haben Sie all die Jahre nichts unternommen?? Gewiss könnte man die Tiere-

Lemur: Gewiss könnte man vieles, Herr... Van Helsing. Jedoch liegt es weder in unserem Interesse noch in dem der Tiere, etwas an den jetzigen Verhältnissen zu verändern. Die Lebensmittel, die wir von außen bekommen sind absolut ausreichend für unsere Verhältnisse und wären kein christlicher Grund, eine so vivide Faune und Flora auszurotten.

Helsing: Verstehe.

Lemur: Das überrascht mich.

Helsing: (knurr) Was glauben Sie eigentlich-

SFX: Klopf! Klopf! Klopf!

Lemur: Aaah, das muss Bruder Feber sein. Sie haben ihn schon auf dem Weg in das Kloster kennen gelernt. Nur zu, gehen Sie zu ihm, er wird Sie etwas herumführen und Ihnen Ihr Zimmer zeigen.

Helsing: (gehen will)

Lemur: Ihnen nicht!! Ausschließlich für Bruder Carl dürfte dies von Interesse sein. Wir hingegen haben noch etwas bezüglich Ihrer ... dienstlichen Mission zu klären.

Helsing: Gewiss.

Carl: (ihn fragend anschau)

Helsing: Geh nur...

Carl: (aufsteh) Es hat mich sehr gefreut, Frater Lemur.

Lemur: Keineswegs, Bruder Carl!! Die Freude über ein neues, so kompetentes Ordensmitglied wie Sie ist ganz auf meiner Seite!

Carl: (ihm die Hand schüttel und das Zimmer verlass)

- eisige Stille -

Helsing: (sich setz)

Lemur: (räusper)

Helsing: Ich-

Lemur: Gabriel Van Helsing. Man hört viele Dinge über Sie, selbst hier.

Helsing: (grins)

Lemur: Viele UNCHRISTLICHE Dinge.

Helsing: (schluck)

Lemur: Wahrscheinlich sind Sie hier, um einen meiner treuen Brüder zu töten, weil Sie ihn für einen Alien oder ähnliches halten.

Helsing: Aliens sind nicht meine Abteilung, das übernehmen die MIB. Aber wie auch immer, ich bin hier um einen Ihrer treuen Brüder zu r e t t e n.

Lemur: Retten? Ich könnte mir kaum vorstellen, vor was Sie uns hier retten wollen.

Helsing: Tatsächlich? Vielleicht sollte ich dann mit Bruder Merz ein Wort darüber reden.

Lemur: (über den Tisch spring und Van Helsing am Kragen pack) WER HAT IHNEN DAVON ERZÄHLT????

Helsing: Erzählt von-

Lemur: WAS ERLAUBEN SIE SICH ÜBERHAUPT??? KOMMEN HIER HER, STÖREN UNSER FRIEDLICHES LEBEN, NUR UM WUNDEN AUFZUREISSEN, DIE VERGEBLICH ZU VERHEILEN VERSUCHEN!!!

Helsing: (sich von Frater Lemurs Griff befrei) JETZT REISSEN SIE SICH GEFÄLLIGST ZUSAMMEN!! WOVON REDEN SIE ÜBERHAUPT???

Lemur: Sie ... Sie wussten es nicht?

Helsing: Was wissen?

Lemur: Niemand hätte das von ihm gedacht, wirklich nicht. Aber dann benahm er sich auf einmal so seltsam und eines Tages... die Schwestern hangen gerade Wäsche vor den Klostermauern auf ... da rannte er an ihnen vorbei, doch er blieb nicht stehen und er rannte und rannte, bis er an die Klippe kam und dann... (heul) BUUHUUUUHUUUUUHUUUUUUU!!!! (winsel) (plärr)

Helsing: Ähm.... (patt patt patt)

Lemur: Er ... er war wie ein Sohn für mich. Ich verstand nicht, warum-

Helsing: Mein Arbeitgeber zeigte mir eine Nachricht, die behauptet-

Lemur: (theatralisch eine Hand vors Gesicht halt) (schluchz) Keine weiteren Behauptungen!! Das musste ich vor einem Jahr lange genug ertragen! Bitte, BITTE GEHEN SIE!!! Lassen Sie uns alleine, es gibt hier nichts, was für Sie von Interesse wäre! (fleh) BITTE!!!

Helsing: Na ja, ich müsste mich abermals beim Kardinal erkundigen und-

Lemur: Wenn Sie sich beeilen, erwischen Sie Kautschuks Schiff noch heute!!

Helsing: Also ich weiß nicht-

Lemur: (sich an Van Helsings Beine werf) (schluchz) LASSEN SIE MICH KEIN ZWEITES MAL SO LEIDEN!!!

Helsing: (ein paar Schritte zur Türe mach) (seufz)

Lemur: Oh, ich danke Ihnen!!! Ich werde Carl ausrichten, dass Sie gegangen sind! Sie können Ihn jederzeit anrufen, wenn Sie wollen!!

Helsing: Das werde ich. (sich vorm Gehen noch einmal umdreh) (scharf) Doch wenn sich neue Anhaltspunkte finden-

Lemur: Werden Sie selbstverständlich wiederkommen, Van Helsing! (aufsteh) Aber jetzt schnell, sonst fährt Kautschuk Ihnen davon!!

Helsing: Auf Wiedersehen, Frater. Und .... seien Sie nett zu Carl. (wegrenn)

....

Lemur: (ihn von seinem Fenster aus beobacht) Nett zu Carl ... einfältiger Narr!! MUUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

(((Pfad der geringen aber doch bestehenden Überlebenschance)))

Helsing: (zum Strand renn)

Stimme aus der Ferne: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!

Helsing: (stehenbleib) ((Ob das wirklich eine gute Idee war, die Sache einfach so auf sich beruhen zu lassen?))

Kautschuks Schiff: TÜÜÜT! TÜÜÜÜT!

Helsing: ...im Zweifelsfalle folgt die Rückkehr! (weiterrenn) KAUTSCHUK!!! WARTE!!!

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Wird Van Helsing wirklich abhauen? Was wird mit Carl passieren? Warum brachte Bruder Merz sich um? Oder war das etwa eine Lüge? Und warum fällt der Autorin nichts Besseres ein, als dieser dämliche Lacher?? Nun, wenn ein paar dieser Fragen beantwortet werden, könnt ihr euch glücklich schätzen...

So, liebe Reviewer; Die Jinettefrage dürfte nun wohl beantwortet sein. Was seinen Akzent angeht, so kann ich euch beruhigen; Ich habe nicht vor, ihn in nächster Zeit besonders viel sagen zu lassen. Aber hey, das ist genauso anstrengend zu schreiben wie zu lesen!


	4. iki! iki! ping! pong!

Disclaimer: summ …. summ … didel didel … (nicht zuhör)

Lacrima Draconis proudly presents

(-(-(-(-(-(- Van Helsing und die Rache der Insanitären -)-)-)-)-)-)

(((am Strand von Balla Balla)))

Helsing: (renn) KAUTSCHUK!!! NICHT ABLEGEN!!

Kautschuk: (panisch Leinen lös) Fliehzeit! Zeit zu fliehen! Schnell weg, es ist das Leid auf meiner Seite für dich und eine Entschuldigung! Aber weg! WEG!! (verschwind, den Motor anlass und davonras)

Helsing: (keuch) (japs) (ächz) Na toll … sehr nett, wirklich … uff…

Erzähler: Alleine kniete Van Helsing im weißen Sand, der wie ein feiner, schmaler Faden das Land der Insel Balla Balla umrundete, bevor er in den dunklen, nebligen Wald überging. Als Van Helsing sich jedoch aufrichtete, hielt er die Luft an und drehte sich um. Er war nicht so alleine, wie er dachte. In der Ferne das Geräusch des Bootmotors, ein paar Wellen, die den Strand suchten und irgendwo vielleicht so etwas, wie ein leises Vogelzwitschern. Doch noch etwas war da. Näher… sonderbarer … gefährlicher…

Geräusch: Iki! Iki!

Helsing: (sich umseh)

Geräusch: Ikiikiiki!

Helsing: (in seinen Mantel greif)

Gebüsch: (raschel) (raschel)

Helsing: (Tojo Blades herauszieh)

Ein rotes Augenpaar: (auftauch)

Helsing: (in Angriffsposition geh)

Tier: (aus dem Gebüsch roll)

Helsing: Aber das ist ja…

Maulwurf: (Van Helsing anglur) Iki! Iki!

Helsing: (Tojo Blades senk) Nein, bist du aber ein liebes Tierchen!

9 weitere Maulwürfe: (aus dem Gebüsch rollen)

Maulwürfe: (Haare aufstellen) (Zähne fletschen) GRRRRRRRRRR!!!!

Helsing: ….!!!

Maulwürfe: IKI!! IKI!! (sich auf Van Helsing stürzen)

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

(((oben, im Kloster)))

Lemur: (Carl herumführ) Und hinter dieser Türe befindet sich-

Helsings Stimme: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!

Carl: (aufschreck) Was war das???

Lemur: Oh … äh … nichts, nichts … wahrscheinlich nur … ähm … ein Bruder, der seine Bibel nicht finden kann.

Carl: …ah.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

(((endlich mal wieder an einem mysteriösen Ort)))

Frau: (in beinaher Dunkelheit auf einem Stuhl sitz) (ziemlich apathisch sprech) Ist er schon da? Ich glaube, ich habe ihn gesehen … viele, bunte Bilder von ihm … aber es waren nur meine Gedanken … sie singen … manchmal … wenn das Wasser nicht so laut fließt, kann man sie singen hören … du hörst sie auch, oder?

Mann: (ihren Stuhl umkreis) Natürlich … natürlich, wir hören sie alle, meine Liebe.

Frau: Darf ich ihn haben? Ich will ihn wieder … er ist mein … ich vermisse ihn …

Mann: (Kopf schüttel und sich vom Stuhl entfern) Seit Jahren sehnst du dich immer nur nach i h m (seufz) Dabei könnten wir zwei doch in kurzer Zeit-

SFX: KLOPF! KLOPF!

Erzähler: Just in jenem Moment ging das Licht an, die Türe auf und die Mysteriösität flöten, da das Gesicht des mysteriösen Mannes mit einem Schlag sichtbar gemacht worden war.

Dracula: Aaaaarrrgs!!! WELCHER IDIOT HAT DIE GANZE SPANNUNG RUINIERT???

Pizzabote: Ähm … Partnerpizza Hawaii?

Dracula: (grins) Nicht ganz! (Pizzabote zu sich zieh)

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

(((im Klosterhof)))

Stimme des Pizzaboten: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!

Lemur: (aufschreck)

Carl: …schon wieder eine verlorene Bibel??

Lemur: (schluck) Ähm … ja. Jaaa, ganz bestimmt. (Arm um Carls Schulter leg) Ich verstehe, dass Ihnen dieser Ort etwas sonderbar vorkommt. Doch glauben Sie mir, das ist temporär. Ein subjektives Gefühl, ausgelöst durch nichts außer-

Helsing: (in den Hof stürm) MÖRDER!!!

Carl: Van Helsing! Was-

Helsing: (schmutzig, zerkratzt, blutig und ziemlich sauer ist) Arm weg von meinem Mönch, Lemur!!

Gesamtes Kloster: ORDENSBRUDER!!!

Helsing: (knurr) …wie auch immer.

Lemur: (Arm von Carl nehm) Aber, aber, nur weil Sie Kautschuk nicht mehr erwischt haben?

Helsing: Nein. Vielmehr, weil m i c h DAS erwischt hat!! (zehn tote Maulwürfe auf den Boden schmeiß)

Carl: Aiiiieeee!!! (panisch im Kreis renn)

Lemur: (Augenbraue heb) Van Helsing … Sie haben Sie getötet?

Helsing: Ja. Und ich werde-

Lemur: (ihn umarm) ICH DANKE IHNEN VON GANZEN HERZEN!!

Helsing: Was???

Lemur: Kautschuk hat sie gebracht und es wieder nicht fertig gebracht, sie in ihrem Käfig zu lassen und uns entgegenzubringen. Ach Gott, wir brauchen die Tiere so dringend und es ist so schwer sie zu töten, Sie sehen ja selbst, sie sind bissig die kleinen … Maulwürfe della Muerte.

Helsing: Maulwürfe della Muerte??

Lemur: Eine besonders böse Gattung. Dafür aber auch besonders saftig und vitaminreich.

Carl: MAN ISST HIER MAULWÜRFE???

Lemur: Pssst, nicht so laut! Es werden oft Witze über die Kantine des Klosters gemacht und das hier trägt nicht zu ihrem guten Ruf bei. Aber nein, wir essen hier keine Maulwürfe!! Die sind lediglich für Kaia.

Helsing: (sekptisch von den Maulwürfen zu Lemur schau) Kaia?

Lemur: Natürlich… (pfeif) KAAAIIIAAAA!!!

- Stille -

Helsing: Also-

Lemur: Geduld, sie ist nicht so schnell!

Helsing: (Kopf schüttel) (Arme verschränk) (abwart)

- 30 Minuten später -

Carl: (eingeschlafen ist)

Helsing: Wird das heute noch was? Oder soll- OH MEIN GOTT!!

Lemur: Aaaah, da ist sie ja!

Helsing: Carlcarlcarlcarlcarlcaaaaarl!!!!

Carl: (gähn) Hä? (blinzel) AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!

Anakonda: (auf Carl lieg)

Carl: MACH SIE WEG! MACH SIE WEG!! MACH SIE WEG!!!

Lemur: Pssst! Immer dieses Geschrei… so machen Sie das arme Mädchen noch nervös!

Carl: (schwitz)

Anakonda, aka. Kaia: (schnüffel) (schnüffel) (Maulwürfe erblick) (sabber)

Helsing: (von den Maulwürfen zurückweich)

Kaia: (sich auf die Maulwürfe stürz und sie verschling)

Lemur: Sehen Sie … wir brauchen die Tiere für unsere Klosterschlange.

Helsing: Eine Klosterschlange??

Lemur: Natürlich, viele Klöster besitzen ein gemeinsames Tier, das von allen Ordensmitgliedern gepflegt und geachtet wird.

Helsing: Aber eine Schlange???

Lemur: …also bis jetzt haben alle Brüder und Schwestern früher oder später großen Gefallen an Kaia gefunden.

Carl: (hyperventilier)

Helsing: In diesem Fall wohl eher früher als später.

- Peinliche Stille -

Helsing: Und jetzt?

Lemur: Zeige ich Ihnen natürlich Ihr Zimmer, mein guter Van Helsing. Immerhin sollen Sie es für die nächsten zwei Wochen gemütlich hier haben. (überhöflich grins und Van Helsing wegführen will)

Helsing: Aber was ist mit Carl?

Carl: (traumatisiert am Boden lieg)

Lemur: Ach, um den wird sich schon irgendwer kümmern. (Van Helsing wegzieh)

Kaia: (interessiert an Carl schnüffel)

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

(((des Nachts, an einem mysteriösen Ort)))

Dracula und die Frau: (Ping Pong spielen)

Dracula: Ping!

Frau: Pong!

Dracula: Ping!

Frau: Pong!

Dracula: Ping!

Lemur: (eintret) Klopf!

Dracula: Klipf! – was??? (Ping Pong Schläger entrüstet auf den Boden werf) Wer wagt es, mich nun schon wieder zu stören??

Lemur: (sich verbeug) Niemand, wirklich niemand. Nur … ich. (räusper) Und Van Helsing.

Dracula: WAS???

Lemur: (stotter) Es tut mir aufrichtig Leid, oh wundervoller Graf, aber er erwischte sein Boot nicht mehr, er wäre sonst gefahren, ich habe alles gegeben, wirklich! Ich wäre ihn fast losgeworden, nur-

Dracula: FAST??? ICH AKZEPTIERE KEIN FAST IN MEINEM PERFEKTEN PLAN!! (Ping Pong Tisch nach Lemur werf)

Lemur: (sich duck) Aber es sind doch nur zwei Wochen!! Dann wird er wieder verschwinden!!

Dracula: Die Zeit läuft mir davon und … meine Geliebte sehnt sich nach Gesellschaft.

Frau: (um Dracula herumtänzel) Es ist so dunkel im Meer. Ich kann das Licht nicht pieken. Wo ist es hin? Wo ist es hin? (zu summen beginn)

Lemur: (sich vor Dracula niederknie) Bitte vergebt mir, ich werde alles-

Frau: (ihm den Hals umdreh) Knick … knack … so schöne Musik … brechende Halswirbel … knick … knack … summ … summ …

Dracula: (seufz) Wie ging das Gespräch, in dem wir uns darüber unterhielten, inwieweit es klug ist, Verbündete zu töten und welche Gründe d a g e g e n sprechen?

Frau: Genickbruch ist Musik … alles ist Musik …

Dracula: AAAAAARRRRGS!!! (Frau hochheb und sie zur Tür rauswerf)

Frau: IIIIEEEEEEEEEK!!!!!

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

(((in Van Helsings Zimmer)))

(-(-(-(-- Van Helsings mysteriöse Traumsequenz --)-)-)-)

Van Helsing und Carl: (auf einer Insel inmitten von silberner Lava im Kreis rennen)

Carl: Schneller!!

Helsing: Was soll das??

Carl: SCHNELLER!!!

Beide: (rennen)

Geister von Carlotta und Van Ginseng: (in der Mitte der Insel auftauchen und ein Klagelied singen)

Helsing: Warum-

Carl: LAUF!!!! LAUF SCHNELLER!!!

Helsing: (keuch) Aber ich-

Carl: WIR MÜSSEN SIE ZURÜCKHOLEN!!!

Helsing: (stehen bleib) Wen??

Carl: (sich zu ihm umdreh) NICHT STEHENBLEIBEN!!!!

Lyra: (aus der Silberlava auftauch) BRÜLL!!!!

Carl: (zurückweich) NEIN!!!

Carlotta: Oh!

Ginseng: Weh!

Carlotta: Oh! Oh!

Ginseng: Weh! Weh!

Jürgen: (hinter ihm auftauch und ihn mit einem Golfschläger durchbohr)

Carlotta und Ginseng: OH WEH!

Carl: (Hand nach Van Helsing ausstreck)

Helsing: (Hand nach Carl ausstreck) CARL!!

Carl: …Golfzwang!

Carlotta und Ginseng: Golfzwang! Golfzwang! Golfzwang!

Carl: (in die Lava fall)

Helsing: CAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARL!!!

Lyra: (dämonisch lach)

Carlotta und Ginseng: Ach! Ach! Weh! Weh! Oh! Oh! Weh! Weh! (sich in Luft auflösen)

Lyra: (sich in die Lava werf)

- Stille -

Helsing: (sich umseh)

Hand: (aus der Lava gestreckt wird)

Helsing: CARL!!! (zur Hand eil und sie hochzieh)

Dracula: (an der Hand häng) Gabriel!

Helsing: (zurückweich) Du bist es nicht!!

Zig Silberne Statuen von Dracula: (aus der Lava emporsteigen)

Dracula: Sie sind es nicht!

Statuen: (lebendig werden und sich in der Luft drehen) Hihihihihihihihihihihihihihi!

Helsing: Was wollen Sie?

Statuen: Sie! Sie! Sie! Sie! (auf Frauen in der Mitte der Insel zeigen)

Die Insanitären: (tot in der Mitte der Insel liegen)

Helsing: (sich plötzlich in der Mitte eines OPs befind)

Die Insanitären: (auf 3 OP Tischen liegen)

Dracula und 2 Chirurgen: (jeweils bei einer Insanitären stehen)

Statuen: (im Kreis um alle herumstehen)

Dracula und 2 Chirurgen: (die Insanitären mit Defibrillator wiederbeleben wollen)

Statuen: Und weg!

SFX: ZIP!! BRUZZEL!

Statuen: Und weg!!!

SFX: ZIP!! BRUZZEL!

Statuen: UND WEG!!

SFX: ZIP!! BRUZZEL!

Dracula: Und da!!!

Anna, Helsing und Carl: (plötzlich auf den OP Tischen liegen)

Brote und Golfschläger: (über ihnen schweben)

Die Insanitären: MUUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!

(-(-(-(-- Van Helsings mysteriöse Traumsequenz Ende --)-)-)-)

Stimme: IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKK!!!!

Helsing: (schweißgebadet aufwach) (keuch) Aber… (bleich auf Sangriaflasche starr) … diesmal waren's doch nur fünf Gläser!!

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Wer ist die mysteriöse Frau, die im Gegensatz zu Dracula noch mysteriös blieb? Ist es tatsächlich nur Van Helsings Sangriakonsum, der diese Träume verursacht? Oder steckt gar ein unheilvolles Schicksal der Menschheit dahinter? Würde eine Geschichte wie diese überhaupt Sinn machen, wenn kein unheilvolles Schicksal der Menschheit dahinterstecken würde? Und wo kann man so niedliche Hausschlangen kaufen?

Mal sehen, mal sehen…

Wie immer danke ich für eure grenzenlose Unterstützung in Form von Reviews und danke euch mit … ähm, virtuellen Mus und äts?

(ät) Para: Nöp, den Film kenn ich nicht. (grübel) PFAHA, bin ja schließlich horizontal beschränkt! (räusper) Ähmsel, wie auch immer … was wollte ich sagen? Höchstwahrscheinlich nicht viel, also in diesem Sinne … bLuBb!

(ät) Calandra: Nicht der Kapitän heißt wie ein Radiergummi, sondern der Radiergummi wie ein Kapitän! (mysteriös Gestikulier) …. (räusper) Gut, eigentlich viel mir das Wort einfach gerade ein ;;

(ät) Anda: ER IST KEIN MÖNCH, ER IST EIN PRIESTER!!! (zeter) (knurr) (Maulwurf nach Anda werf) Pah! (entrüstet wegstapf) … (über Kaia fall) Aiiieee!!! ((RUMMS!!!)) Jedoch stimmt es, dass viele Namen … vielleicht sogar alle dämonische Namensvetter haben. (flüster) Sieh mal bei Kaia nach. Tihihihihi (grins) (abhau)


	5. und da war doch noch was

Disclaimer: Die Wurzel des Übels bin keineswegs ich.

Lacrima Draconis proudly presents

(-(-(-(-(-(- Van Helsing und die Rache der Insanitären -)-)-)-)-)-)

(((drei Tage später, an einem mysteriösen Ort)))

Dracula: (intensiv einen Spiegel begutacht) Hm… ich glaube, ich habe schon wieder zugenommen.

Frau: Da ist nichts.

Dracula: Ach? (prüfend seinen Bauch herausstreck)

Frau: …nicht da. Der Spiegel ist tot für dich.

Dracula: Zipf meint, ich wäre zu dick.

Frau: (summ)

Dracula: (sinnlich durch sein Haar streich) Zipf meint, ich sollte sie mir wieder lang wachsen lassen.

Frau: (mit einer kleinen Spinne auf ihrer Hand spiel)

Dracula: (Ärmel hochkrempel und seine Muskeln vorführ) Zipf meint, ich forme meinen Bizeps nicht richtig.

Frau: (Spinne dabei zuseh, wie sie ein Netz in ihrer Hand webt)

Dracula: (langsam seine Hose aufknöpf) Zipf meint, ich könnte öfters ohne-

Frau: (Spinne zerquetsch und aufspring) WER IST DIESE ZIPF!

Licht: (auf eine an die Wand gekettete Frau fall)

Zipf: Ich hänge hier seit Wochen und du machst dir noch nicht einmal die Mühe, meinen Namen zu erfahren! PAH!

Dracula: Das darfst du ihr nicht übel nehmen-

Frau: Bläh!

Zipf: Du kennst meinen Namen! Und die der anderen auch!

Dracula: Ja, aber aus spannungstechnischen Gründen darf ich sie noch nicht nennen.

Frau: Spannung…. überall in der Luft …. (durch den Raum tänzel) … kleine Elektrizitäten … summ … summ …

Zipf: …ich an deiner Stelle hätte sie nie zu einem Vampir gemacht.

Dracula: Oh, sie ist mehr als das…. leider. Ich wusste damals nicht… und…. die Reihenfolge war falsch-

Frau: Vielleicht sollte ich meine Haare in Zukunft über dem Hut tragen … hoch … hoch hinaus ….

Dracula: Einfach falsch.

Frau: (Augen schließ und mit den Händen wedel) Der Wind! Er singt mir ein Lied!

Zipf: Nein, das sind nur Odol und Kajal.

Licht: (auf zwei an die Wand gekettete Männer fall)

Dracula: Oh nein, die schöne Spannung!

Musik: (zu spielen beginn)

Odol und Kajal: (singen)

Here we are

In the maelstrom of love

Waiting for the calm

To soothe our hearts

Frau:

Here we are

And don't know how to stop

Waiting for the war

To end it all

Dracula: (auf den Tisch spring)

Love is insane and Baby

We are too

It's our hearts little grave

And the salt in our wounds

Odol und Kajal:

Love is insane and Baby

We are too

It's our hearts little grave

And the salt in our wounds

Zipf:

Here we are

Right back where we began

Waiting for sweet love

With open arms

Dracula:

Here we are

Just like before

Waiting for the warmth

Of that tender storm

Frau:

Love is insane and Baby

We are too

It's our hearts little grave

And the salt in our wounds

Musik: (verstumm)

Dracula: And the salt in our wounds! (vom Tisch spring)

Frau: Doch doch trotzdem der Wind … er ruft mich … summend, rufend ruft er rufend summend summ summ ruf mich!

Dracula: Das freut mich, Schatz. Willst du wieder Ping Pong spielen?

Frau: Nein … meine Liebe ist wie der Wind … der Wind ruft … meine Liebe ruft … ich muss den Wind beißen … dann ist er mein! (aus der Türe hüpf)

Dracula: Ja ja, mach das. (seufzend auf einen Sessel fall) Geh fleißig den Wind beißen, der so ist wie deine- oh nein, sie wird doch nicht…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

(((in der tiefen und dunklen Nacht, in Carls Zelle)))

Carl: (auf seinem Bett sitz und Kaia streichel) Man lebt sich schnell ein…

Helsing: (sich gehend umseh) Und du willst mir einreden, dass du dich tatsächlich an das Gelübde der Besitzlosigkeit hältst?

Carl: Wenn du den riesigen Fernseher meinst – der hat ja noch nicht einmal Kabel!

Helsing: Fernseher… ich kann es immer noch nicht glauben, dass sie deine Erfindung so genannt haben.

Carl: Und ich kann es immer noch nicht glauben, dass ich sie hergab, weil ich sie für nutzlos hielt.

Helsing: (sich in einen Sessel werf und an die Decke starr) Vielleicht sollte ich mich entschuldigen.

Carl: Beim wem?

Helsing: Pater Lemur. Der Tod von Bruder Merz scheint ihn wirklich sehr mitgenommen zu haben und vielleicht war ich wirklich etwas zu voreilig. Ich habe ihn seit unserem letzen Gespräch nicht mehr gesehen.

Türe: (leise aufgeh)

Frau: (einen Schritt ins Zimmer tret)

Carl: Mein Gott…

Helsing: (nichts davon bemerkt) In der Tat, Carl. Ich mache mir Sorgen. Vielleicht habe ich ihn mit meinen Anschuldigungen schwerer gekränkt als ich dachte.

Carl: Van … Van Helsing!

Helsing: Nein, Carl. Verteidige mich nicht. Ich denke, ich habe überreagiert. Inzwischen scheint es mir, als wären all diese Theorien über das Böse auf Balla Balla von Anfang an absurd gewesen. Aber ich habe mich so sehr daran geklammert… an diese … diese Existenz einer übernatürlichen Gefahr-

Carl: Gefahr!

Helsing: Richtig, Carl. Doch diese Gefahr hat es nie gegeben. Viel mehr war ich die Gefahr. Nachdem Graf Dracula besiegt war… nachdem die Insanitären besiegt waren… ich … fühlte mich so leer. Ich dachte, ich hätte meine Aufgabe verloren. Ich wollte es nicht wahrhaben, dass es nun nichts mehr gabt, wovor ich die Welt noch retten könnte. Und durch all diese Illusionen und falschen Verdächtigungen baute ich mir eigentlich nur ein Alibi auf, das mich schützen sollte vor dem seelischen Schmerz, den ich empfand als mir klar wurde, was mir auf dieser Welt am meisten fehlt-

Carl: ANNA!

Helsing: (sich aufsetz) Ach Blödsinn, ich meine doch nicht- ANNA!

Frau (alias … ANNA!): Oooh, endlich regnet es Aufmerksamkeit.

Helsing: Carl!

Carl: Hüdeldü?

Helsing: Das ist nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt für einen Rückfall!

Anna: Ich habe dich vermisst. Du hast nie angerufen.

Helsing: Es gab damals noch kein Telefon! …oh, und ich hielt dich für tot.

Carl: Van Helsing, sie IST tot!

Helsing: Anna … ein Vampir?

Anna: Du schmeckst lecker, das hat mir der Wind verraten.

Carl: Vielleicht möchtest du deine Rede von vorhin ja zurücknehmen.

Helsing: Das ist nicht sehr hilfreich, Carl.

Anna: Komm mit mir … lass mich uns vereinen! (sich an Van Helsings Hals werf)

Helsing: Carl!

Carl: Ja?

Helsing: WAS SOLL ICH TUN?

Anna: Nicht so schreien, ich versuche hier zu essen!

Carl: Das fragst du mich? Ich bin doch auch nur ein einfacher Mau Mau Spieler.

Anna: Mau Mau? (von Van Helsing ablass und sich begeistert zu Carl aufs Bett werf)

Helsing: (Carl und Anna beim Mau Mau spielen beobacht) Ich werde alt. Früher liefen Vampirattacken irgendwie ganz anders ab…

Carl: SCHACH!

Anna: Und das mit so vielen Assen…

Carl: Noch einen Kurs?

Anna: Aber ich habe Anstoß!

Helsing: AUS!

Carl und Anna: (ihn ansehen)

Kaia: (sich unters Bett verzieh)

Helsing: Das hier ist immer noch ein Kampf auf Leben und Tod!

Carl: (mit Münze spiel) Bei den Einsätzen?

Anna: Pah!

Helsing: Wie … wie konnte das passieren? Du? Hier? Ein Vampir? Obwohl Dracula vernichtet wurde und…. und ich sah, wie du starbst … wir verbrannten deinen Körper! Du warst tot! CARL! SIE WAR TOT!

Carl: Ähm … ja … na ja …

(-(-(-(-- Flashback --)-)-)-)

Helsing: (traurig auf das Meer seh)

Carl: ….Amen. (Bibel zuklapp) Ihr könnt jetzt-

Anna: (japs)

Carl: …den Scheiterhaufen anzünden?

Anna: (hust)

Carl: Andererseits…

Helsing: (frustriert) Schon gut, Carl. Ich erledige das.

Carl: Jaja, das glaube ich Euch, allerdings-

Anna: (blinzel)

Carl: Ich befürchte, dass-

Helsing: Mach dir keine Sorgen um mich, Carl. Ich werde es überstehen … irgendwie.

Carl: Daran zweifle ich auch keine Sekunde, nur-

Anna: (sich aufsetz)

Carl: Es gibt einen guten Grund, warum-

Helsing: Sprich nicht weiter. Wir müssen beide stark sein. Und so ist es das Beste für alle.

Carl: Wenn Ihr von alle sprecht, dann-

Helsing: Auch sie hätte es so gewollt. Vertrau mir. (Annas Scheiterhaufen anzünd)

Carl: Van Helsing, Ihr solltet wirklich in Betracht ziehen, dass-

Anna: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Helsing: (aufschau) Hast du das auch gehört?

Carl: Ja! Ja und-

Anna: ICH VERBRENNE! OH DIESE SCHMERZEN! DIESE GRAUENVOLLEN SCHMERZEN!

Helsing: …hm, es war wohl nur der Wind.

Carl: 00!

Helsing: Lass uns gehen, Carl. Es gibt nichts mehr, was uns hier hält…

(-(-(-(-- Flashback Ende --)-)-)-)

Helsing: DU WUSSTEST, DASS SIE NICHT TOT WAR?

Carl: J-nein! Nein … es … war viel mehr so eine subtile Intuition … ein … ungutes Gefühl, wenn man es so sagen möchte.

Helsing: So…. dann hast du also sowohl mich als auch das Feuer überlebt.

Carl: ((An seiner Stelle würde ich das zu einem Punkt zusammenfassen…))

Helsing: Aber das erklärt immer noch nicht, wie du nach Draculas Vernichtung ein Vampir werden konntest und warum du dich auf einmal so aufführst … wie Carl!

Mann: (aus Kommode spring) Vielleicht kann ich diese Fragen klären!

Carl: Wer sind Sie und was machen Sie in meiner Unterwäscheschublade?

Helsing: ((Oh Gott, nicht schon wieder so ein perverser Verbündeter!))

Mann: Keine Panik, ich bin ein Verbündeter!

Helsing: ((Verdammt.))

Mann: Ich komme vom Orden der anonymen Unbekannten und bin hier um euch zwei zu warnen!

Anna: Vor mir?

Mann: Eigentlich ja.

Anna: Juchhu!

Mann: Hm… wo soll ich nur anfangen? (grübel) Oh, ich weiß! (Pflock aus seiner Jacke zieh und Anna erstech)

Anna: GYYYYYYYYYIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHH! (verpuff)

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

(((selbe Zeit, mysteriöserer Ort)))

Dracula: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!

Zipf: Was ist los?

Dracula: …Anna ist gerade gestorben! Na ja, im vampirischen Sinne.

Odol: Ich wusste ja nicht, dass ihr zwei eure Schmerzen teilt.

Dracula: Tun wir auch nicht. Ich habe mir nur zufällig zur gleichen Zeit einen Holzsplitter eingezogen, als ich über den Rahmen meines Spiegels strich.

Odol: …oh.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

(((selbe Zeit, nicht mehr so mysteriöser Ort)))

Helsing: Das sollte sie nicht tun! Warum löst sie sich in Luft auf? Sie sollte zu Staub zerfallen!

Mann: Das sollten nur Vampire.

Helsing: Vampire wie Anna. Was wollen Sie uns damit sagen?

Carl: Dass Anna kein Vampir war, das ist ja wohl wirklich nicht so schwer zu verstehen.

Mann: So einfach ist es auch wieder nicht. Sie war ein Vampir.

Helsing: Ha!

Mann: Und sie war keiner.

Carl: Ha! …hä?

Mann: Annas Schicksal ist-

Carl: Werden Sie sich eigentlich auch mal bei uns vorstellen?

Helsing: Carl!

Mann: Guter Tipp.

Helsing: Wie meinen?

Mann: Mein Name ist in der Tat Carl.

Helsing: Carl?

Carl: Was?

Helsing: Nicht du. Er.

Carl: Ja?

Helsing: Na also. Wie-

Carl: Glauben Sie etwa tatsächlich, es würde nie vorkommen, dass zwei Menschen mit dem selben Namen sich begegnen?

Carl: Da ist etwas dran, allerdings.

Helsing: Ja schon, aber….

Carl: Sieh es positiv. Du musst dir nicht so viele Namen merken.

Helsing: Sicher, nur-

Carl: Man sagte mir, er habe ein lausiges Namensgedächtnis.

Carl: Da ist Ihre Organisation aber gut informiert. Tatsächlich nämlich hätte er einmal beinahe-

Helsing: CARL!

Carl und Carl: Ja?

Helsing: (schauder) Nein, so geht das nicht.

Carl: Also schön, also schön. Sprechen Sie mich in Zukunft eben mit meiner Geheimnummer an.

Lacrima: EIN GLÜCK!

Carl: Haben Sie das gerade auch gehört?

Lacrima: (pfeifend verschwind)

Carl: Na ja, nicht so wichtig. Also wie gesagt, benützen Sie einfach die-

Helsing: Geheimnummer?

Carl: Jedes Mitglied der Vereinigung der anonymen Unbekannten hat eine Geheimnummer… diese ist zwar nicht wirklich geheim, aber was soll's. Also, ich bin 008.

Helsing: Freut mich… 008.

008: Die Freude ist ganz- aber wie auch immer. Anna.

Helsing: Richtig, Anna.

Carl: Ihr Schicksal…?

008: Ihr Schicksal ist ein absoluter Einzelfall. Dass Anna Sie und das Feuer überlebte, hat zwar mehr mit ihrer Zähigkeit zu tun als mit anderen Dingen, allerdings war Anna schon damals anders als die meisten anderen Menschen.

Helsing: (schwelg) Oh ja, das war sie…

008: Das meinte ich nicht. Es sollte eigentlich eine Anspielung darauf sein, dass sie verrückt war.

Helsing und Carl: Anna war verrückt?

008: Natürlich nicht insanitär und auch kein Opfer des Blorp, diese waren zu der Zeit ja noch im Paradies gefangen, aber irgendwann musste sich etwas ereignet haben, dass sie zum Opfer der Verrücktheit machte. Sie wirken übrigens beide sehr überrascht. Ist Ihnen das etwa damals nicht aufgefallen?

Carl: Also wenn ich es recht bedenke…

(-(-(-(-- Flashbacksequenz --)-)-)-)

Dorfbewohner: Wer seid ihr, Fremde?

Helsing: Mein Name ist Van Helsing, Gabriel Van Helsing.

Carl: Carl. Tag auch.

Anna: (aus einer Regentonne hüpf) ICH BIN XENA, DIE BANANENKRIEGERIN! AIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAI!

Carl: (ins Schloss renn) Irgendwie riecht es hier nach nassem Hund.

Anna: (einen kleinen Dackel mit einer Gieskanne bewässer)

Dackel: Wuff!

Carl: oO?

Carl: Das … das Bild hat sich bewegt!

Anna: Ja, ich weiß! Manchmal redet es auch! Manchmal rede ich auch mit ihm. Dann unterhalten wir uns lange, trinken Tee, spielen Karten und haben viel Spaß zusammen! (Bild umarm)

Carl: …..

Carl: (ins Schloss renn) Irgendwie riecht es hier schon wieder nach nassem Hund.

Anna: (einen Werwolf mit einer Gieskanne bewässer)

Werwolf: Wuff!

Carl: OO!

Helsing: Küss mich!

Anna: (ihm einen nassen Dackel auf den Kopf setz) Muahahaha! (wegrenn)

(-(-(-(-- Flashbacksequenz Ende --)-)-)-)

Helsing: ICH HATTE JA KEINE AHNUNG!

Carl: ….

008: Wie dem auch sei, Anna war also verrückt und hatte überlebt. Eure Abreise stimmte sie sehr traurig, allerdings schien etwas sie traumatisiert zu haben und so folgte sie euch nicht gleich.

Carl: (pfeifend an die Decke starr)

008: Nachdem sie allerdings von eurem heldenhaften Kampf gegen die Insanitären gehört hatte, wollte sie euch unbedingt wieder sehen, natürlich besonders Sie, Van Helsing. Doch dann passierte auch schon das Unglück. Der durch die Macht des Pools der Silbersense wiederauferstandene Graf Dracula kehrte nach Transsylvanien zurück und traf dort auf Anna. Es gelangt ihr nicht, sich seiner Macht zu entziehen und so wurde sie zu seiner neuen und soweit wir wissen derzeit einzigen Braut. Das besondere an ihr ist nun aber, dass sich Irrsinn und Vampirismus gewöhnlicherweise größtenteils … überschreiben, wenn man es so will. Ein gebissener Irrer verliert seinen Irrsinn und wird zu einem normalen Vampir. Nicht so Anna. Die Erklärung dafür können Sie sich sicher schon denken: Da Dracula selbst insanitär geworden war, dabei aber immer noch Vampir blieb, konnte Annas Wahnsinn bestehen bleiben. Wir waren nur alle erleichtert, dass sie durch ihren Vorwahn zu keinem insanitären Vampir wurde, sondern wie es scheint, lediglich eine Art Bindeglied darstellte. Doch alles Weitere führt zu lange und kann auch noch etwas später gesagt werden. Nun… jedenfalls ist das, wie sie zu ihrer Form kam.

Helsing und Carl: … oo!

008: Alles in Ordnung mit Ihnen? Sie wirken irgendwie so-

Helsing: Dracula …. ist wieder auferstanden?

Carl: …und er ist insanitär?

Stille -

008: …oh, das wussten Sie noch nicht? Komisch, und ich nahm an, dass Sie auf diese Insel gekommen wären, um zu verhindern, dass er die drei Insanitären wieder auferstehen lässt um so in weiterer Folge als ihr neuer Meister mit der zusätzlichen Macht, die Insanität nun spielerisch übertragen zu können, die absolute Kontrolle über die Welt zu erringen oder gar Schlimmeres zu tun.

Helsing und Carl: … OO!

008: Oh. Schätze, das wussten Sie auch noch nicht.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Und auch uns war es bis dato unklar. Aber schön, dass es jetzt raus ist. (grins)

Nun fragen wir uns natürlich alle: Was werden unsere Helden gegen diese schreckliche Entwicklung unternehmen? Welche Rolle wird 008 dabei spielen? Wird 008 überhaupt noch eine Rolle dabei spielen, oder erwartet ihn das grausame Schicksal einer Erklärfigur, die stirbt, nachdem sie genau die richtige Menge an Informationen preisgegeben hat, um die Handlung voranzutreiben? Was ist mit den Leuten an Draculas Wand? Werden sie Anna vermissen? Wird Dracula Anna vermissen? Und sollte er wirklich abnehmen, nur weil Zipf ihm dazu rät?

Einiges davon oder andere Dinge im nächsten Kapitel von Van Helsing und die Rache der Insanitären!

Tja, ich habe es tatsächlich getan und mal eben flugs ein weiteres Kapitel geschrieben, einfach mal um zu beweisen, dass sowohl ich als auch diese Fiction noch am Leben sind und euch nicht so schnell in Ruhe lassen werden, auch wenn die Updates im Moment wenig Chancen auf Schnelle oder Regelmäßigkeit haben.

Es tut mir leid, falls diese Kapitel grottenschlecht ist, aber ich bin schon ziemlich eingerostet und habe sowohl Fäden als auch Schrauben en Masse verloren. Dennoch hoffe ich, dass wenigstens ein paar meiner treuen Leser und Reviewer noch irgendwo da draußen sind!

Und nun, wie gehabt: Die ÄTS!

(ät) HughJackmanFan: Es hat vielleicht etwas länger gedauert, als es in deinem Sinne war, aber hey, geschrieben ist geschrieben! (pfeif)

(ät) vs. Goliath: Und noch schlimmer, dass es nun so lange dauert. Es tut mir wirklich Leid, das kann ich nur immer und immer wieder betonen.

(ät) Andalglarien: I'M BACK! MUUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! (Möwe schwenk) Ich hoffe auch, dich zu vielen Kapiteln deinerseits inspirieren zu können, auf die warte ich nämlich auch immer viel zu lange! (rüg)

(ät) Calandra: Nein, hatte sie eigentlich nicht. Aber irgendwie erinnerte sie mich nun bei erneutem durchlesen irgendwie an Drusilla (grins). An wen dachtest du denn?

(ät) Yr-Is-ddwfn: Tjooaaa… dann danke für's Review auch!


End file.
